Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device including a touch panel and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of the Background
A variety of display devices for multi-media devices such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigations, and game machines have been developed. The display devices include a keyboard or a mouse as an input device. In addition, recent display devices are provided with a touch panel as an input device.
Unlike existing flat display devices, a variety of forms of display devices have recently been developed. A variety of flexible display devices have been developed such as curved display devices, bending type display devices, foldable display devices, rollable display devices, and stretchable display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.